<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Что есть власть? by Jencroo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22557835">Что есть власть?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jencroo/pseuds/Jencroo'>Jencroo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Сборник фантазий об эпизодическом персонаже [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, London, Minor Violence, Nazis, World War II</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:54:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22557835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jencroo/pseuds/Jencroo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>И какое к ней отношение может иметь нацистский агент</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Сборник фантазий об эпизодическом персонаже [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Что есть власть?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Темная улица, освещенная лишь тусклыми переливами света от фонаря, неприветливо дышала моросью и небольшим туманом. Черный в ночи асфальт покрылся лужами, в которых и отражения-то почти не было - только сажа и осевшая пыль. Грязные кварталы Лондона не отличались чарующей атмосферой или красотой — но и в них было свое очарование. Они могли укрыть от лишних глаз.</p><p>В чернобоком Опеле Kapitän с начищенными до блеска боками и поднятой тканевой крышей было темно и дымно. На стекле с водительской стороны понемногу собирался конденсат. На торпедо небрежно лежала черная шляпка с сетчатыми кружевами и черные перчатки из тонкой кожи. Рядом, в открытом бардачке с изящной ручкой, лежал кожаный темный портсигар. Раскинувшись на обшитом коричневом сиденье, запрокинув голову на подголовник и вытянув ноги в капроновых чулках на пассажирское, девушка в белой рубашке медленно потягивала ядовитый дым через мундштук.</p><p>В тонких пальцах другой руки она медленно вертела ровный клочок бумаги, помятый лишь в верхнем правом уголке. Листок был не больше того самого портсигара и имел два поперечных сгиба.</p><p>
  <em>Leonard Herbert Thomas</em><br/>
<em>Knight Bachelor, Techniker</em><br/>
<em>Das Treffen mit einem Freund auf dem <span class="u">Barkly-Platz</span> um <span class="u">02:00</span> Uhr</em>
</p><p>Очередная помеха. Блиц под угрозой из-за хорошего инженера. Хорошо хоть не пришлось самой выслеживать и искать подходящего случая — и тут за нее все сделали многочисленные ищейки. Осталась только любимая грязная работа, которая определенно будет выполнена идеально.</p><p>Темные карие глаза устремились в потолок. Плавно протекающие в голове мысли потоком набежали на знакомый камень, омывая его в очередной раз, отшлифовывая твердую поверхность и придавая все более понятную четкую форму.</p><p>
  <em>Что есть власть?</em>
</p><p>Девушка приподнялась, потянулась к изящной ручке, сделала несколько оборотов. Дым тут же растворился в чуть стылом воздухе ночного города, а салон наполнился запахами улицы. Крыша кабриолета медленно сложилась за спиной, и Грета вновь откинулась на спинку, достала с заднего сиденья плед и небрежно накинула на ноги. Зашуршал затлевший табак, в небо поднялось облачко дыма.</p><p>Этот инженер уже 36 лет как живет: точно так же дышит, ходит, разговаривает, смеется, возможно, курит. Он учился в школе, окончил колледж, встретил свою любовь, растил детей. А завтра он сделает последний рваный вдох, и его глаза закроются навсегда. Ну, только если при осмотре зрачки проверять не будут, но это не то. Та самая бумажка в тонких пальцах решит его судьбу. Власть над его жизнью полностью в руках кареглазой таинственной незнакомки.</p><p>Точно так же, как её судьба, скорее всего выписанная ровным почерком в серых папках за семью печатями. И также расписана судьба других людей, будь их сотни, тысячи. Иногда даже целых государств. Сейчас ли об этом не знать, когда летописцы не успевают подмечать распады и возникновения. Всегда есть кто-то, чьи мысли и желания поворачивают судьбу, переписывают её, меняют. Только в разных руках чернила.</p><p>И повезёт, если судьбоносные руки так и не перечеркнут твое настоящее имя раньше срока.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>